


The A-Z of the EtN Fandom (AO3)

by AquaEclipse



Series: Escape the Night: the Aquaduct [16]
Category: Escape the Night (Web Series), Escape the Night Fanon
Genre: Alphabet Meme, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-06
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2020-08-10 13:03:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20135896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AquaEclipse/pseuds/AquaEclipse
Summary: Like the other one I wrote for canon, but for our little community.





	The A-Z of the EtN Fandom (AO3)

**Author's Note:**

> Help contribute, please! You will be credited. Thank you so much for all the suggestions, and Dooper, do you _have_ to be such a narcissist?

**A is for** Alexander (Hamilton?).

**B is for** believing in every single conspiracy theory (*cough* Liza, Season 2 *cough*).

**C is for **Cursed God.

**D is for** Danganronpa crossovers. (_Chalalalalalalala_)

**E is for** Eli. (_ETNMystic_, _Lucy112235_)

**F is for** f**king up all the time.

**G is for **“Great work, Joey, you little mothertrucker.”

**H is for** Hunger Games.

**I is for **_I'm Doing This For Them_.

**J is for **justice fics. (_NervousAliceCurious_)

**K is for** Kerrie.

**L is for** Lilith Divola. (_Chalalalalalalala_)

**M is for **MRS.

**N is for** Novelization.

**O is for** open-mouthed horror at the latest deaths. (_NervousAliceCurious_)

**P is for** Possession AU.

**Q is for** Queen. (_Chalalalalalalala_)

**R is for **redemption for the most hated YouTuber. (_NervousAliceCurious_)

**S is for** Stupid Plot Twist™.

**T is for **Team Panties.

**U is for** _Unlucky Number 12_. (_ETNMystic_)

**V is for** violent variations for every opportunity (i.e. AUs of all sorts).

**W is for **what if…

**X is for** X-ing off characters when predicting deaths.

**Y is for** “Y?!” (“Why?”) - repeated like a broken record.

**Z is for **zipping through past episodes in time for the premiere! (_NervousAliceCurious_)

**Author's Note:**

> Just kidding, Dooper, we love you.  
Also, sorry, Envy. We love you too.


End file.
